parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure
SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure is a musical prime-time special of SpongeBob SquarePants featuring all cartoon characters. =Cast= *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Pearl *Karen *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *The Flying Dutchman *Patchy the Pirate *Potty the Parrot *Princess Mindy *King Neptune *Tommy Pickles *D.W. Read *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Phil & Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dil Pickles *Arthur Read *Buster Baxter *Francine Frensky *Muffy Crosswire *Alan Powers "The Brain" *Binky Barnes *Sue Ellen Armstrong *Fern Walters *George Lundgren *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Sanjay *Craig *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Ren Hoek *Stimpy *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michaelangelo *Gordon *Waffle *Mr. Blik *Rocko *Spunky *Heffer *Ickis *Oblina *Kriggle *Blib *Snav *Urbab *Arnold *Timmy Turner *Wanda *Cosmo *Baby Poof *Sparky *Chloe Carmichael *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Goddard *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Danny Phantom *Tucker *Sam *Jenny Wakeman *Brad *Tuck *Sheldon *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Zuko *Suki *Appa *Momo *Iroh *Ty Lee *Mai *Azula *Robot *Monster *Skipper *Private *Kowalski *Rico *Invader Zim *Dib *Otis *Pip *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Otto Rocket *Reggie Rocket *Squid Dullard *Twister Rodriquez *Eliza *Nigel *Marianne *Donnie *Debbie *Darwin *El Tigre *CatDog *Rabbids *Dagget Doofus *Norbert Foster *Stump *Treeflower *Korra *Mako *Bolin *Tenzin *Amon *Chief Lin Beifong *Hiroshi Sato *Asami Sato *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Pema *Naga *Pabu *Bessie Higgenbottom *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Steve *Blue *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Thomas the Tank Engine *The Backyardigans *The Wonder Pets *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *The Fresh Beat Band *Dan Handerson *Max *Ruby *The Team Umizoomi *The Bubble Guppies *Jack *Mary *Mel *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Little Bill *Big Bill *Brenda *Alice the Great *April *Bobby *Elephant *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Father Bear *Mother Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Emily's Granny *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Franklin *Harriet *Mr. Turtle *Mrs. Turtle *Bear *Snail *Beaver *Goose *Fox *Rabbit *Skunk *Badger *Mr. Owl *Maisy *Kipper *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Ron *Natalie *Binyah Binyah *Allegra *Eureeka *The Curious Buddies *Shane and David *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face *Piper O'Possum *Elmo *Big Bird *Snuffy *Zoe *Telly Monster *Grover *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Baby Bear *Bert and Ernie *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Lulu *Prairie Dawn *Herry Monster *Abby Cadabby *Curly Bear *Dash & Dot *Miss Rosa and Hooper *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Tinky-Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo *Humbah *Zumbah *Zing-Zing Zingbah *Jumbah *Jingbah *Caillou *Rosie *Boris *Doris *Leo *Clementine *Sarah *Miss Martin *Gilbert *Jackie *Matt *Inez *Digit *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cleo *T-Bone *Mac *KC *Mimi *Emily Elizabeth *Mr. and Mrs. Howard *Charley *Jetta *Maya & Miguel *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Anne Shirley *Matthew Cuthbert *Diana Barry *Gilbert Blythe *Felicity King *Marilla Cuthbert *Peg Bowen *Dryad *Jay-Jay the Jet Plane *Zoboomafoo *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Zoobooland Characters *George Shrinks *Max *Emmy *Enrique *Ord *Cassie *Zak & Wheezie *Quetzal *Theo *Cleo *Lionel *Leona *Click the Mouse *Snook the Sloth *Burdette *Madge *Bob *Oko *Wartz *Ick *Riona *WordGirl *Huggy *Ted Shackleford *Curious George *Super Why *Wonder Red *Alpha Pig *Princess Presto *Woofster *Bear *Sheep *Pig *Frog *Dog *Duck *Ant *Sid the Science Kid *May *Gerald *Gabriela Cordova *Susie *Mort *Alice *Rose *Zeke *Martha *Buddy *Tiny *Don *Shiny *Daniel Tiger *Mom Tiger *Dad Tiger *Baby Tiger *Grandpere Tiger *O the Owl *X the Owl *Katerina Kittycat *Henrietta Pussycat *Prince Wednesday *King Friday XIII *Queen Sara Saturday *Prince Tuesday *Chrissie *Miss Elaina *Music Man Stan *Lady Elaine *Jodi Platypus *Dr. Platypus *Leo Platypus *Nana Platypus *Teacher Harriet *Baker Aker *Mr. McFeely *Dr. Anna *Trolley *Max *Mama Mirabelle *Karla *Bo *Toopy & Binoo *Papa Bear *Mother Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *The Cat in the Hat *Nick & Sally *Peg & Cat *Peep *Chirp *Quack *Wishbone *Corduroy *Ruff Ruffman *Blossom *The Zula Patrol *Franny *Seven Little Monsters *Pocoyo *Pato *Elly *Wimzie *Anne *Piggley Winks *Zach *Annie *Julie (The Puzzle Place) *Leon (The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle *Liz *Arnold *Carlos *Dorothy Ann *Keesha *Phoebe *Ralphie *Tim *Wanda *Loonette *Timothy *Giselle *Joey *Kim *Krishana *Michael *Natasha *Noah *Tom *Nature Cat *Hal the Dog *Squeeks the Mouse *Daisy the Bunny *Ronald the Cat *Plum *Gabi *Clementine *Cooper *Brad *Oliver *Agent Olive *Ms. O/Orprah *Agent Oscar *Agent Olympia *Agent Orchid *Splash *Bubbles *Luna *Pinkalicious *Peter *Jet Propulsion *Sunspot *Carrot *Celery *Face 9000 *Molly Mabray *Tooey Ookami *Trini Mumford *Suki *Clem *Xavier Riddle *Yadina Riddle *Brad Scott *Berby *Scribble and Ink *The Wiggles *Bear *Tutter *Ojo *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Ursa *Ray *Luna *Doc Hogg *Lois *Otto and Etta *Grandma Flutter *Christine *Jacques the Beaver *Doc Owl *Big Old Bullfrog *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Ludwig Von Drake *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarabelle Cow *Pete *Toodles *Leo *June *Quincy *Annie *Rocket *Handy Manny *Kelly *Flicker *Felipe *Turner *Stretch *Dusty *Rusty *Pat *Squeeze *Special Agent Oso *Jojo *Goliath *Eubie *Wayne *Twinkle *Kip *Fran *Stanley *Pooh *Tigger *Darby *The Imagination Movers *Woody *Buzz *Flik *Princess Atta *Dot *Mike Wazowski *Sulley *Nemo *Marlin *Dory *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Dash *Violet *Jack-Jack *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Remy *WALL-E *EVE *Carl *Russell *Merida *Joy *Disgust *Sadness *Anger *Fear *Arlo *Miguel *Alex Bratten (Me) *G-Clef *The Notes Gallery SpongeBob SquarePants.png Patrick Star (ROVIO).png Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).png Squidward Grumpy.png Mr. Krabs.png Plankton smiles.png Gary Movie.png Mermaid Man.jpg Mr Barnacle Boy.png Pearl Krabs.png Karen-SpongeBobSquarePants.png Mrs. Puff.png Larry the Lobster.jpg Flying dutchman spongebob.jpg Patchy and Potty.jpg Princess Mindy.png King Neptune.jpg Tommy.JPG Arthur D.W. Read.png Chuckie Finster.jpg Kimi finster rugrats.jpg Phil & Lil DeVille.png Angelica-pickles-rugrats-4.41.jpg Susie carmichael.jpg 3C41F047-AB3D-4FF3-9032-A49894117A66.jpeg Arthur-Super-Saver-1`.jpg Buster Baxter in Arthur's Perfect Christmas.jpg Francine 706b.png Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg Arthur The Brain.png Binky Barnes (Arthur).jpeg Arthur Sue Ellen Armstrong.png Arthur Fern Walters.png Arthur George Lundgren.png Lincoln Loud picture.png The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon 3.png The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png Young Luna (Loud House).png Summary SpongeBob, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten are putting a big music show in SpongeBob's backyard on a musical adventure. But SpongeBob has bad news, he dosen't have a singing partner to sing in the show. In order to find SpongeBob's singing partner, they play Blue's Clues to figure it out. Clues: #A Robot #The Colors Light Blue and White #The Letter J Answer to Blue's Clues: *Jenny Wakeman Transcript: *SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure/Transcript Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:2020